This invention relates generally to helmet technology and more particularly to a smart helmet that has integrated electronics which actively monitors a user""s environment and provides various kinds of information to the user.
Helmets and other protective headgear have evolved over the years. It is not uncommon for individuals to wear protective headgear when they are, for example, riding bicycles, riding horses, roller-blading, playing football, playing baseball, playing hockey, skiing and skating, as well as for other general safety purposes.
Helmets have the primary function of protecting the head of a person from an injury that may be sustained while engaged in work, sports and other activities. Moreover, as outdoor activities, have increased in popularity, the need emerged for even more specialized helmets. For example, as cycling and motorcycling have grown in popularity, so has the injuries resulting from accidents involving cycling or motorcycling. It is estimated that more than 20,000 people per year are admitted to hospital because of bicycle and motorcycle related injuries.
As a result, many states and jurisdictions require the use of safety helmets when operating a bicycle or motorcycle. 20 states including the District of Columbia and 85 localities have laws requiring the use of safety helmets when operating a bicycle or motorcycle. There have been several attempts to institute federal regulations requiring helmets.
Helmets manufactures have increased safety features using various types of foams and hard plastic materials to reduce head trauma that occurs during accidents. The helmet requires a layer of stiff foam to cushion the blow by crushing. Nearly all bicycle helmets do this with expanded polystyrene (EPS), the white picnic cooler foam used to protect eggs and computers. Once crushed, the foam does not recover. Spongy foam is added inside for comfort and fit. Another foam, expanded polypropylene (EPP), does recover, but its use is spreading slowly. It may have some undesirable xe2x80x9crebound.xe2x80x9d A stronger EPS called GECET appeared in 1992 and is widely used now. A third foam called EPU (expanded polyurethane) is used for helmets made in Taiwan. It has a uniform cell structure and good crush without rebound, but is difficult to manufacture and not used much in the U.S.
Also, the helmet manufactures realize protective helmets can incorporate other safety features such as two-way and AM/FM radios, turn signals, rearview mirrors and other safety devices. Protective helmets with two-way communication systems are generally well known. Some of these well-known systems carry a transmitting unit within the helmet, but have the disadvantage of using an umbilical cord to a base unit. Such a unit is not a complete and self-contained system. Other known units have an external antenna, are not protected from shock, and provide earphones which may completely cover the ear. Still other known units do not provide a proper cushioning for the electronics itself. Consequently, the electronics may be damaged from impact to the helmet.
Helmets having integrated electronics have been utilized for some time in work place and recreational settings. One such device has been invented by Kawaguchi et al. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,131. This helmet is for intercommunications between workers as well as between a central control room and other workers.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,726 to Shinoda et al. teaches a helmet with two-way radio communication facilities to be used by workers in the construction industry.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,008 to Eikenberry et al. teaches a motorcycle helmet with brake lights including a duty cycled receiver circuit for receiving a radio frequency signal from a transmitter located on the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,977 to Lustig et al. discloses voice communications between a motorcycle rider and passenger when both are wearing motorcycle helmets.
However, the helmets described in the prior art are passive and fail to be responsive to the user""s environment.
By integrating safety monitoring features, a helmet provides extra level of security in case of emergency. By integrating navigation and communications into the helmet, the amount of extra equipment (e.g., cell phones, organizers, etc.) a user required to carry is lessened while accessibility to the equipment is increased.
In one respect, the invention is a smart helmet comprising an outer shell affixed to the inner shell, an inner shell adapted to fit onto the head of a user, an module affixed into the inner shell, such that, the module monitors the user""s location and interactions with the surrounding environment. The module can be programmed to automatically call predetermined phone numbers in emergency situations and programmed to provide real-time location information to the user during operation.
The inner shell of the helmet is preferably made from a shock-absorbent material. The outer shell is preferably constructed from a sturdy, durable plastic material. An module is mounted inside the inner shell of the helmet. The module passively monitors the user""s environment.
The module further includes an environmental interaction sensor, global locating system, a mobile communications network, a small display panel, a microphone and speakers. The environmental interaction sensor is preferably an accelerometer or gyroscope. The global locating system is a global positioning system (GPS). The mobile communications is a cellular phone, and the small display panel is a LCD dot-matrix screen which allows the user to interact with the device using a touch screen.
In another respect, the invention is an apparatus comprising a helmet and an integrated circuit affixed to the helmet. The integrated circuit comprises a processor circuit for controlling the operations of the integrated circuit, at least one environmental sensor, a display, a global locating system, a mobile communications device, a microphone, and at least one speaker. The integrated circuit actively monitors predetermined characteristics of a user of the helmet.
The helmet includes an inner shell adapted to fit onto the head of a user such that the inner shell is made from a shock-absorbent material. The helmet includes an outer shell affixed to the inner shell and the outer shell is made from a sturdy, durable material. The module is affixed to the inner shell of the helmet. The environmental interaction sensor is a accelerometer or gyroscope. The global locating system is a global positioning system (GPS). The mobile communications device is a mobile telephone device. The display is a LCD dot-matrix display.
The module includes a LCD panel display, such that the user input information using a touch screen built into the display. The step of programming the module to provide the user with real time navigation and route information and allowing for xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d communication.
In comparison to known prior art, certain embodiments of the invention are capable of achieving certain advantages, including some or all of the following: (1) providing an extra level of security in emergency situations; (2) reducing the amount of the extra equipment (e.g., cell phones, organizers, etc) carried during the activity and reducing distraction for the user during the performance of the activity; and (3) providing added convenience of having a wide variety of electronic devices available. Those skilled in the art will appreciate these and other advantages and benefits of various embodiments of the invention upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the below-listed drawings.